


A Picture is Worth About 400 Words

by sassy_cissa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Bad Art, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Draco Malfoy in Denial, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Remix, sassy is not an artist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cissa/pseuds/sassy_cissa
Summary: Harry is the master of bad pick up lines. Draco eventually falls for them.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 42
Kudos: 168
Collections: Squee Squad Birthday Gifts





	A Picture is Worth About 400 Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaesterChill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaesterChill/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Highly Reactive Mixture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882175) by [MaesterChill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaesterChill/pseuds/MaesterChill). 



> Be very careful what you wish for, MaesterChill! Yonks ago you said you needed more stick art - so for your birthday I have created "art" for your drabble [A Highly Reactive Mixture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882175). And believe me I use the term "art" very loosely, but know that it was _created_ for you with love.
> 
> A zillion thanks to Tami for being my sounding board and believing in me when I came up with this insane idea. And for taking my crazy panels and making them so I could post them. ♥


End file.
